Gangs
by gundam06serenity
Summary: 1x5 13x6 3x4 2x? Duo is in year nine, and is fourteen years old. his so-called friends hate him and ignore him. when he meets three goths who offer to change his life.... rating & Pairs may change later, as well as title please R&R!
1. Life

Gangs:  
  
Title: Gangs (unless u can think of a better one....)  
  
Rating: PG13 (for the time being may change later)  
  
Anime: Gundam Wing  
  
Type: Alternative Universe, YAOI, may be Yuri, (male male, may be some fxf though) also extreme OOC to begin with.  
  
Pairings: 1x5 3x4 13x6 RxD UxS 2x? (? = You'll have ta wait and see!)  
  
Author's notes:  
  
Hello!!! I know, I know, another new fic?! I couldn't help myself!! Please just R it will encourage me to update my other stories faster! Also, tell me which one(s) you want me to update first!!! Thank-you! Gundam06serenity  
  
Chapter One/ prologue:  
  
"....Class dismissed...." The teacher called over the loud clattering of chairs, slamming of doors and loud chattering of 9.D, a class of thirty thirteen and fourteen year olds, all excitedly chatting and making plans for the up coming half term, the next week.  
  
As all of the teens hurriedly rushed out of the classroom to meet up with friends and to discuss break plans, one teen was left behind, forgotten by his friends and peers.  
  
Duo Maxwell, fourteen years of age, class 9.D, Year nine at Oakdale High, Portsmouth, England.  
  
Duo Maxwell had been a lively, always cheerful, deeply caring student when he had attended primary school and during the first year of secondary school. That had all changed over the past two years, though.  
  
Duo was a quiet, well-behaved, always polite, usually silent student, often forgotten or picked on by his peers, even his so-called friends.  
  
The teacher sighed sadly, as she watched the pale, lithe, boy slowly stand, taking his time to pack away his things, before smiling weakly at her, shouldering his tatty, black rucksack, before exiting the now silent classroom.  
  
Duo was fourteen years old, was quite short compared to many of his peers, seeing as he had yet to have a growth spurt, had wide, pain-filled, sad, and accepting amethyst-indigo eyes. He often wore slightly tatty, black baggy jeans and a black shirt, his long, chestnut, knee-length hair braided.  
  
Duo lived in a small, two bed-roomed house of his own near 'the bad part' of town, next to the counsel flats, about twenty minutes buss ride from the school. He had lived on his own for almost four years in the small, but pleasant house, never seeing his parents who never really wanted a son in the first place, who just paid for everything for him.  
  
Duo didn't believe in God like many of the other student believed in. he didn't believe in Allah or Buda either; he believed in Shinigami, Ra and Shinimegami: The god of death, the god of the sun and the goddess of death. He always wore dark colours or cloths. Duo quietly walked outside, exiting the maths-science block, heading over towards the picnic area where he usually meet his so-called friends.  
  
They were all already there, chatting loudly; Trowa Barton, the tall, silent, and one of the most popular of the group, smiling slightly down at his boyfriend, the petit, but still slightly taller than Duo, blond, with wide aqua-marine eyes, Quatre Raberba Winner. They had been dating for almost six months now, and were one of Oakdale High's 'cutest couples'. Duo had gotten on fairly well with the petit blond before he had become pre- occupied with his taller green-eyed lover, who Duo had never really spoken to much. Opposite them stood Heero Yui, the groups little leader; Heero was one of the schools most popular students, he had deep cobalt blue eyes, messy chocolate brown hair and was always smirking. He had never really disliked Duo, but never really liked him either. The only reason that had changed was the teen standing beside him; Chang Wufei.  
  
Wufei for some reason had always seemed to hate Duo; Wufei had shoulder- length raven-black hair and dark onyx eyes, and was always finding new ways to insult or alienate Duo. He and Heero had been dating for almost two months, but he had changed Heero, really, over the past two, three years, since he had joined their class in the start of year eight.  
  
The only thing that truly made all of this worse was the fact that Duo had had a crush on both Asian teens for the past year. Great, just great.  
  
Duo couldn't see how he had offended the Chinese teen, all he had ever done was try to befriend the oriental teen, and had, as far as he could remember, never offended him. Wufei just seemed to dislike him, a lot. And had also managed to convince Heero to act the same. The only time either teen was so much a civil to him was when they wanted something, and Duo, being Duo, always gave it to them or helped them out, hoping that it would please them and he would no-longer be left out. It never worked.  
  
Duo smiled faintly, standing at the end of the bench that the five of them had claimed as their own at the beginning of their second year, in year eight.  
  
"So, have you guys got any plans to meet up over half term?" Duo asked quietly.  
  
"No, no. We're all a bit busy; you know, family stuff." Wufei smirked, Heero nodding in agreement. Duo had long-ago givin up on Quatre. However a good of a friendship they had had had been destroyed. Quatre was simply too timid to speak out against Wufei and to help or invite Duo.  
  
Duo just nodded; smile fading, as he shouldered his bag, "I guess I'll see you guys later, then." He quietly said, leaving, as the others began speaking again, not even acknowledging his disappearance.  
  
Duo strode quickly towards the awaiting line of busses, quickly paying and sitting on one of the single seats at the front, gazing out of the window sadly.  
  
I guess that's another half-term alone then. O well, at least I'll be able to go out some more, and to get some homework done I guess... its just, I just don't know what I did to offend him...Duo thought sadly, as he rang the bell, standing, grabbing his bag and getting ready to get off at his stop.  
  
At least I've got the summer to look forward to......who am I kidding? They'll probably all be busy then too. It's not like I couldn't hear them arranging to stay over and one of Wufei's flipping mansions over the holidays... Ra, I doubt if anyone didn't over hear them!!!! Oh well, I suppose that they will be doing family stuff, seeing as they're going away and all over the summer break........Duo contemplated, as he opened his front door, quickly closing it behind him as he walked through into the kitchen.  
  
Duo's house was relatively small, but more than big enough for two or three people to comfortably live there. The house consisted of a smallish kitchen, a large living room, a dining room, a bathroom and two bedrooms; one his, one a guest room. Almost all of the house was decorated in one of three colours; black, crimson or white.  
  
The smiled slightly, as he walked into the supposed dining room, which he had changed into a library/ computer room/ study, his favroute room in the house.  
  
I suppose I could always go away over the summer break too.... I could always go up to Camden in London. After all, I do own one of those riverside loft conversion flats, and there are a lot of different shops up there..... Maybe if I got a makeover Wufei and the others would like me again........  
  
Buzz buzz buzz buzzzzzz!!! Duo sat up, yawning slightly, as he turned his alarm clock off, stretching, before heading into the bathroom, having a quick shower, and grabbing some cloths.  
  
Duo wore slightly baggy black trousers, a loose black shirt and black coat, that his most of his figure. He quickly re-braided his hair, grabbed his bag and wallet, before grabbing his keys and slamming the door shut, heading towards the bus stop, intent on going to GunWarf, one of Portsmouth's newest shopping centres.  
  
Duo smiled slightly as he got onto the buss, slipping his headphones on, deciding to first go to Cascades, the other of the two shopping centres, as he started listening to one of his favrout Marilyn Manson Albums.  
  
Glancing around the bus, he noticed that it was mainly empty, just a couple of giggling preppy girls, a few old ladies, and, at the back of the bus, two guys and a girl, who, all the other occupants of the bus appeared to be avoiding because of the little fact that they were Goths. Seeing a couple of spare seats in front of the Goths, and a couple behind the preps, Duo opted for the first choice, and sat in front of the Goths, turning his Walkman up as he sat down, closing his eyes slightly, quietly humming along to the tune.  
  
The three behind him gazed down at him slightly, one raising an eyebrow in aprovement at his choice of music.  
  
Ten minutes later, Duo stood, pressing the stop button, quickly getting of the bus at Cascades. Unknown to him, the other three also exited the bus, following him at a distance.  
  
Smiling to himself, Duo gazed around. Cascades shopping centre was one of his favroit places in the world, for several reasons. One was that they had every kind of music shop imaginable, as well as a hell of a lot of everything else. The second was that they had one of the best Ottakers bookshops this side of London, and the only bookshop that he was able to order and buy Manga from. The third, and most important reason, was that not many preps, four in particular, went there anymore, since Gunwarf opened up. Gunwarf was a designer outlet shopping centre, and had just about everything that Cascades didn't; a cinema, bowling ally, designer cloths outlets, music outlets, expensive restaurants, that sort of thing.  
  
Duo first headed over towards Ottakers, smiling slightly as he walked in. he first headed over towards the inquiries desk upstairs, collecting the books that he had ordered, before selecting a few other Mangas from the shelf, as well as a couple of other books, before heading over towards Virgin Megastores, flicking through the Cd's, before settling on buying The Rasmus' new album, Dead Letters.  
  
All the time, he didn't notice the three other's from the bus following him.  
  
today's been great so far. It's only one, and I don't really want to go back to the house yet.....I know, I can go and see Von Helsing (I think I spelt that wrong...) at Gunwarf. That'll waist a couple of hours....Duo's smile widened slightly, as he replaced the Marilyn Manson album with his new Rasmus album, quietly singing along with it, as he walked towards Gunwarf, deciding against taking the bus.  
  
(I do not own The One I Love, it belongs to the Rasmus....damn...)  
  
Haven't slept in a week My bed has become my coffin Cannot breath, cannot speak My head's like a bomb, still waiting Take my heart and take my soul I don't need them anymore  
  
The one I love Is striking me down on my knees The one I love Drowning me in my dreams The one I love Over and over again Dragging me under  
  
Hypnotized by the night Silently rising beside me Emptiness, Nothingness Is burning a hole inside me Take my faith and take my pride I don't need them anymore  
  
This bed has become my chapel of stone A garden of darkness to where I'm thrown So take y life, I don't need it anymore  
  
Duo sung, sounding as if he meant every word of it.  
  
The three that had been following behind him were now staring at him, mouths slightly agape, staring in awe.  
  
"My god.....he's perfect......"  
  
"Did you hear him? It's as if he meant every word he sang. And he doesn't even to realise how good he is!!!"  
  
"He'd make the perfect addition..... A little makeover, and he'd look absolutely stunning!"  
  
The three discussed amongst themselves, as they followed the short braided one into Gunwarf  
  
Duo turned his CD player off, stuffing it into his bag, before wandering around the shops, deciding to go to Starbucks before he went to the movies.  
  
Ordering a Frappachino (did I spell that wrong? O well....), and paying, Duo walked down towards the end of the counter, waiting for his drink. Then, he noticed them.  
  
"...That idiot Maxwell! You heard him 'have you guys got any plans to meet up over half term' the idiot! As if we'd tell him! He's pathetic! I don't even know why you guys used to like him, Heero. It's not as if you have anything in common! And Quatre, I don't know how you could stand having to sit next to him in your classes!! At least you wont have to next year, seeing as you're not taking the same classes as him! I mean, it's not as if any of us even like him anyway! He just doesn't seem to get it!" Wufei was loudly talking to Heero, Trowa and Quatre, sitting on one of the couches on the other side of the room.  
  
they-they...they all really think that? Even Quatre? And Heero? But, they're my friends.....but.....they didn't even say they were my friends...none of them stood up for me....none of them......Duo thought, eyes pricking with tears, his vision blurring slightly.  
  
Bursting into tears, Duo ran from the shop, grabbing his drink, slamming the door shut, not even noticing the three teens he brushed past in his attempt to exit the shop.  
  
Frowning, the older of the three spoke as he watched the youth run. "You two follow him, I'll go and try and find out what happened. Don't loose him."  
  
Stepping into the mostly empty shop, he glanced around, noting the mostly empty room. The only real group of customers, a group of four boys; one Chinese, one Japanese, one Arabian, and one European, probably Latin. The Chinese youth was talking loudly, obviously taking the piss out of something or someone. He noted that the blond Arabian youth looked slightly uncomfortable with this, but, like the other two, was not, and likely, would not speak out against it.  
  
Growling in disgust, he stalked out of the shop, heading of in the direction he had last saw his two companions heading, following the intriguing braided boy.  
  
} :  
  
To be continued  
  
Please R&R!!! 


	2. what is the point?

Gangs: chapter two  
  
Thank you for the review(s)!!!  
  
Passingthrough: I'm glad you like it so far! Duo may not be with an original character, but he may I haven't decided yet, and, if he does forgive any of them, it defiantly wont be for a long time, but, he may not, so you'll have ta wait and see!!!! hands Passingthrough Chibi Duo plushie  
  
Biene: I'm glad you liked it and agreed!!! I normally like Wu too, but I decided to write him in as a asshole as a change.... You'll find out who the three mystry Goths were in this chapter!!! Hehehe, thanks for reviewing!!! hands Biene chibi Duo plushie  
  
Mithros: excuse me, I am not a bitch, I am a PHYCO BITCH, thank you very much!! Hehehe, thanks for the review!!!! I'm glad you like my stuff!! hands Mithros mystry goth plushie  
  
Sapphire's Angel: Hehehe, thanks for the review!!! hands Sapphire's Angel plushie Duo & mystry goth plushie!!  
  
ame-chan: thanks for the review!!!! hands ame-chan mystry goth plushie 3   
  
zipper: thanks for the review!!! I normally write Duo in as being Bi, but he'll probabully be with another guy—and the two figures were NOT BOTH 13 and 6---hehehe, you'll have ta read on to seeeee!!!! hands Zipper Chibi Duo plushie  
  
pUnKRoCk['s Sk8ter: thank you for the review!! Im glad you liked it!!! I don't normally like being mean about the g-boys, specially Tro-Tro and Wu (u hate Heero for some reason.....the bastard.........) don't worry, the boys probabully wont stay preppy for the whole fic—Duo defiantly wont!!! hands pUnKRoCk['s Sk8ter Chibi preppy Trowa, chibi Duo & chibi mystry goth  
  
Satanic-Purple-Onion: BEAM!!! YAY!!!! hands Satanic-Purple-Onion chibi Duo and Quatre plushies ... (cool user name) Hehehe  
  
Crystalstorm21: I updated....yay................. hands Crystalstorm21 Duo plushie  
  
Windy River: hands Windy River chibi Heero Plushie  
  
Crysania Fay: yay!! Thanks for the review!!! You LIKE THAT THE G-BOYS R HURDING DUO?! Is someone a secret sadist here? hummmmmm? Hehehe, thanks for the review!!!! hands Crysania Fay chibi crying Duo plushie  
  
Shinitenshi-deathangel: hands Shinitenshi-deathangel chibi Duo & Deathsythe plushies  
  
I only just checked and realised how messed up ff.net made my formatting!!!! SORRY if its hard to read!!!! I'll try my best to fix it, but its not all my fault....... Thought I'd just tell ya, seeing as the formatting always goes weird, I'm trying ta see if typing random letters helps...they don't mean anything, so just ignore em, ok?  
  
Abcabcabcabcabcabcabcwjgwjgpema;gh  
  
Chapter two:  
  
Duo ran and ran, his only thought being to get out of there, to get as far away as possible. Vision blurred with tears, he roughtly pushed his way through the crowds, running from the shops, his so called friends, everything.  
  
/why me? Why? What did I do? How did I offend him? is that how he really feels? Is that how they all feel?/ Duo thought, as he came to a standstill, panting slightly, gazing around at his surroundings. Sighing deeply, Duo sat down on a bench. He had been running for almost half an hour; it was beginning to grow dark, and he was in a large, empty park next to the sea, almost an hour and a half's walk from his apartment.  
  
'what's the point in it all? So what if I have good grades, nobody cares... my parents never wanted me, I am invisiable to most people, let alone my peers, and now, I find out that my friends hate me... what's the point in going on? Why not just end it all now?' Duo quietly said, gazing out across the sea, taking a step forward towards the edge, in a trance-like state. "why not end it all here and now? No-one will care. No one will notice."  
  
Ahfoejgiewogoeo # ] [  
  
"where did he go? Can you see him?" one of the two panting figures asked, gazing around frantically, looking for the mystry boy that they had been following.  
  
"no, I cant. Ra, he can run fast!" the other answered.  
  
"we've got to find him, we don't know what he'll do in a state like that!" the first figure answered angrly, glaring up at the taller teen.  
  
"are you even listing to me?!" she snapped, as the older teen just continued to ignore her, gazing at something, or someone else.  
  
"Ra...... come on, I think he's going to jump!" The older teen whispered, running furiously in his direction, trying to reach the other younger teen before it was too late.  
  
"no...." the girl gasped, realising what her companion had been talking about, catching sight of the mysterious teen, setting off after her friend, running furiously, praying to Ra, Shinigami, and any deity that would listen to her, that they would reach him before it was too late.  
  
#'[];[']./,589]]]  
  
to be continued.....  
  
Hehehe, well, that didn't turn out how I meant it to! Oh well......you guys'll just have ta review to see the outcome!!! And I will be updating a lot more over the next week, because ITS HALF TERM!!! WAHOOO!!!!! Hehehe, PLEASE R&R!!! THANK YOU!!!!! 


End file.
